Be A Symbol
by TheStrangeFreakyMentalWriter
Summary: This a drabble with a song has what others have in common and they are not really thought of and how they fine it a part of them. Read and Review. Song: Wavin' Flag by K'naan


They are the ones, we choose to see or not. Looking past for who they are. Not caring if they get hurt or not. Thinking for a moment that they'll never mean anything. Leaving nothing, as such a symbol, that they once walk this world.

"I am a person forever curse to have the stone of Mikhail within me."

"We are one, but really we are two."

"I come from a world of magic and can't tell a soul about it, or I lose it all."

"I am a half-breed by choice, to save a friend. I don't regret it."

"People call me a screw-up for many reasons, but they put up with me anyway."

"I come from another planet, not by choice, but if it was, I am glad to be needed here."

"Others call me a heartless person, because of the work I do, but I save lives better that way."

"Even if I never bust them, I'll always treasure our moments together to the end of every failure."

"I'm friendly only to those that need it."

"I plan to be the best of them all, and I will catch them all!"

"My friends come first, skating second."

"My dog will always be my best pal, no matter what my sisters do to me."

"My close friend came from space and I love him no matter what comes our way."

They stay who they are. Not taking in anything, others would say about them. Standing tall and being whom they choose to be. It is something only they can do.

"We stay hidden in the night, but attack when others need our help."

"When I lost my parents, I swear, that no others would feel that pain, I had to."

"We are different from others, but we still help them, because we want to."

"Call us kids if you want, but we save the world like no other."

"Morons, yes, but brings smiles to others."

"Granting wishes to children in need, always brings brightness to our hearts."

"My brother's smart, I'm glad to have him around."

"Speaking to animals is only part of the fun, helping them is another."

Fighting wars, parents, monsters, jerks . . . Is only part of who they are.

They are the ones of a different life you and I have.

A place no one has ever gone, an unknown world to us all.

"I was made for a reason, so my family could have something to love."

"I might be mad, but it doesn't mean I am not human."

"Being part animal, is not a bad thing."

"I look all robot, but I work as well as another human."

"I dress like a girl, a princess no less, to fund a debt I know my family can't pay."

"I live inside you, to only keep the world safe."

"The full moon is not the only weakness I have, but the death of my family and friends would hurt just as much."

"I may be a wild animal, but to her, I am a lost puppy in need of a home."

"Loving the same-sex is not wrong, it's a blinded fate, but I would never tell him that."

"Being a death helper, is the only way to keep the world going."

"Watching over her, was not the plan, but I love being around her when she needs me the most."

"Forever remembering these wackos, I hope too never to let them go."

The path that is made, known as a one way street and they hold their heads up high.

What is the point, in showing weakness?

"Leaving the sea to be with him, it was the best ambrosial there ever was."

"I would forever freeze the world, to know she was safe."

"Being smart or cool is great, but being a useful brother is worth more than any amount of gold."

"High school will always be hard, but remember the good times you had being there."

"Being spies is more than the cool gadgets and the travailing that come with it."

"My job is to keep the streets a safe place for everyone."

"Telling the truth will always keep you alive and feel real."

"Wallowing on a path that is giving and not your own, could be the wisest choice."

"Leaving a clue behind, will get you a happy ending after all."

"Nothing is impossible and being unstoppable for others show that you have a heart."

They make their mark.

Loud and proud.

For all of us to hear.

"Solving the hardest things, should always start small."

"We sing, because it is more than just a hobby."

"Living a life of another, is no laughing matter, it is a job I take to the fullest."

Are you as brave, as these people who come from different worlds as the one we live in? In other cosmos of vast lands we have no idea that is real. They take a stand, that most would never do. Some are selfish about it, others care, few fight because others won't.

They wear their symbols with great pride.

Can you?

The End


End file.
